


Мальчик-проблема

by Lena013



Category: D.Gray-man, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Allen crazy, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Madness, Psychological Drama, Psychosis, unhealthy relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Аллен — это просто Аллен, без фамилии, прошлого, семьи и дома; а также сетка ужасных шрамов от смертельных ран, всегда перебинтованная левая рука и улыбка-улыбка-улыбка.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Nea D. Campbell & Allen Walker
Kudos: 7





	Мальчик-проблема

Аллен — это мальчик-проблема, вокруг которого воздух пропитан предостережением грядущей катастрофы. Аллен — это неприлично угловатый подросток с неизлечимо вежливыми манерами, татуировкой на левой стороне лица и неприродной гетерохромией глаз — фиолетовый и золотой, _который кажется живёт своей жизнью._ Аллен — это искусственно заведённая чертовски реальная кукла с искажёнными движениями и замедленной реакцией на события.

Аллен — это просто Аллен, без фамилии, прошлого, семьи и дома; а также сетка ужасных шрамов от смертельных ран, всегда перебинтованная левая рука и улыбка-улыбка-улыбка.

Аллен — это мальчик-ошибка, который живёт напротив дома Савад, учится с Тсунаёши в одной школе на год старше, и провожает с утра на уроки, будя непробудного друга, чтобы тот не стал заядлым прогульщиком. Аллен заботится о неуклюжем Тсуне, подхватывая его за секунду до столкновения с землёй, и вздыхает так, словно он старше его на лет пятнадцать. Этого проблемного мальчика не было в планах и отчётах — и это, какая тавтология, первая проблема.

Аллен тихий, спокойный юноша, который предпочитает неотрывно смотреть в окно, наблюдая за голубым-голубым небом, будто не может налюбоваться, будто оно исчезнет от него, будто он утонет в чём-то липком, чёрном и непроглядном. Чем дольше смотришь на мальчика-проблему, тем сильнее чувствуешь неправильность его существования. _Словно он не должен был рождаться._

Хаято и Такеши тоже замечают это, чувствуют то, что нельзя не чувствовать, отгораживают Тсуну от Аллена чисто рефлекторно, сами того не понимая от чего и почему — один Савада лезет сквозь них, прося его пропустить, хватает Аллена за руку и тянет к выходу, извиняясь за задержку. Аллен — _весь неправильный, неточный, изломанный_ — совершенно нормально улыбается и идёт чуть позади Тсуны, краем глаза осматривая местность — дело привычки. Хулиганы не лезут к Саваде, пока рядом _он,_ ходячая живая ошибка, которая улыбается по-настоящему, смеясь над историями Тсуны о новых друзьях, наполненных неумелой неправдоподобной ложью, но Аллен не развевает иллюзии — ему удобно жить внутри своего кокона.

Аллен не имеет прошлого, его не существовало до двухтысячного года. Он платит за дом исправно, точно в срок и ни йены больше. Никто не спрашивает о его родителях, опекунах или каких-то других взрослых — по документам Аллену пятнадцать, хоть на вид можно дать и тринадцать, и двадцать. Волосы у него не платиновые, не блондинистые, и не как у альбиносов — они седые, по серому седые и старческие, хоть на лице ни одной морщины. _Только глаза старые-старые, усталые и без искры жизни, как у тех кого жизнь прожевала, выплюнула и пнула куда подальше._

Аллен занимает первую строчку в списках Рейтингового Фууты за «Самый сильный школьник в Намимори» и «Желающие умереть быстрой смертью» — что первый список, что второй вызывают вопросы. Много и много вопросов. Зато, замечает Фуута, Аллен всего лишь четвёртый по количеству психических расстройств. _Правда, он не уточняет, что четвёртый среди почти сотни тысяч мафиози, а не маленького захолустья._

На вопрос Аллен не отвечает, жмёт плечами и продолжает улыбаться, но на просьбу Тсуны помочь разобраться со сбежавшим преступником отвечает отказом. Аллен извиняется, стоя в дверях собственного маленького дома, и смотрит на отчаявшегося Тсуну чуть печально; он говорит, что его сражения давно пройдены; интуиция настойчиво твердит, что Аллен прав — ему _нельзя_ вступать в бой. Тсунаёши Савада, на удивление друга, легко принимает точку зрения Аллена и бежит дальше, подхватив не успевшего и слова вставить репетитора.

Аллена приводят как заложника, который успел довести до ручки своих похитителей и который весело помахал связанными руками Тсуне с его поредевшей команде мщения за одноклассников. Мукуро хотел подчинить себе Аллена, но хоть изрешети его — чёртов с два он начнёт служить воле иллюзиониста. Аллен флегматично заметил, что у него в голове кавардак и все места заняты — _отражение в разбитом окне улыбалось тёмной тенью._

Рокудо Мукуро — это наглядное пособие психических расстройств, и Аллен по алфавиту называет их все, исходя из поведения боя и своего громкого лекторского голоса. Аллен издевается со вкусом и даже не вздрагивает от пролетевшего рядом с лицом трезубца — только улыбается снисходительно и насмешливо поднимает белую бровь.

На Вендиче Аллен, не сдержавшись, издаёт смешок. Мертвецы не смотрят в его сторону; мертвецы узнают его по ощущению золотого глаза и метки, считывающую их душу; мертвецам не по себе от этого далеко-далеко не ребёнка, застрявшего в возрасте между четырнадцатью и двадцатью. Вендиче связали преступников, напугали всех до смерти своей аурой, но не спешат уходить; центральных в их колоне-пирамиде чуть поворачивается в сторону всё ещё связанного и зевающего Аллена, который мысленно думает, что бы приготовить на ужин; перед не-ребёнком-ходячим-предзнаменованием извиняются за беспокойство и желают спокойного дня — Аллен точно также вежливо отвечает; жалея, что они не похожи на акума, но сдержать порыв хищно облизнуть губы было невозможно.

_Где-то в голове звучит мелодичный смех Неа, который по достоинству оценил то, как вздрогнули мертвецы._

Когда Тсуна попал в будущее и узнал о своей смерти, мёртвом репетиторе, новых врагах, разрушенных кольцах и коробочках, то как-то забыл об Аллене. Но вот им надо было куда-то идти, после разрушения подземной базы, и как-то совсем не в тему многочисленным вариантам предложил пойти к Аллену — о, каких взглядов его удостоили! От скептичного до ужаснувшегося — как будто он им в бой сейчас же идти предложил, ну бога ради.

Аллен открыл дверь для каждого, лишь коротко посмеявшись и проскользив по ним взглядом _двух_ золотых глаз; Аллен не изменился ни на день, лишь волосы стали чуть длиннее, да чёлка периодически скрывала глаза — Тсуна почти уверен, что те светятся; Аллен готовит на всех, удивляя огромными запасами еды и фантастическими навыками в кулинарии. У него спрашивают, переместился ли он сюда вместе со всеми, на что всегда-мальчик-ошибка вновь смеётся, поворачивается, сверкает золотыми-золотыми глазами и говорит, что понятия не имеет о чём они. _Врёт, как дышит, и даже не скрывает._ Интуиция вновь шепчет, что не стоит лезть в это, и не стоит смотреть в зеркало на противоположной стене. Но Тсуна не сдерживается, смотрит и роняет тарелку с рисом — в отражении вместо друга стоит незнакомый темнокожий парень, который приветливо машет рукой. У него красивое лицо, вырезанные стигматы на лбу и завораживающие золотые-золотые глаза — _именно так, наверное, и выглядят демоны,_ думает Тсунаёши, млея от изучающего хитрого взгляда.

Все оборачиваются, все видят того-кого-среди-них-нет и наставляют на Аллена оружие; тот лишь кривит губы и ворчит, что он их тут в дом пустил, накормил, а они его убить пытаются; Мукуро говорит, что перед ними (и в зеркале) не иллюзия, на что Аллен улыбается как-то совсем неправильно, предостерегающе и просит не лезть в его дела, раз он не лезет в их.

Отражение ярко-выражено закатывает глаза, шепчет что-то оскорбительное на английском и машет на них всех рукой, исчезая вместе с внезапной рябью на поверхности — Аллен смотрит на них одинаково-фиолетовыми глазами и грустью сообщает, что «он» обиделся и ушёл спать. Он предлагает им заночевать здесь и не беспокоиться о своей безопасности, ведь хозяин дома — _которого вышвырнули из своего же домика_ — отправляется на работу в какую-то лапшичную и обещает зачем-то передать боссу привет от всех.

Аллен — это человек Проблема, который ничего не делает, но привлекает к себе всякую нечисть и неприятности национальных масштабов. Бьякуран Джессо смотрит на невольного зрителя недовольно, потому что неучтённый в других Вселенных объект начал двигаться, да ещё как! Аллен, привычное воплощение спокойствия и неправильности, сейчас являл собою чёртового Предвестника Бедствий — он не участвовал, сидел дальше положенного, но его чёртов взгляд морозил душу. Они были чем-то похожи, Аллен и Бьякуран: фиолетовые глаза, острая фигура, татуировка у/на левого глаза и белые/седые волосы. Только глаза у Аллена были горящими-золотыми, ранее перебинтованная рука в перчатке и аура желающая смерти всему живому — он искал свою добычу, играл роль палача и носил бело-золотую маску клоуна.

Аллен — мальчик без настоящего имени, без нужной цели, без своей жизни, лишь наблюдал за людьми, не вмешиваясь и сжимая бетонный выступ до крошки. Рядом шаман, невидимый для других, держал его за плечо, не давая сорваться на помощь. Рядом, бедром к бедру, сидит ненастоящий Неа, хрустящий попкорном и болтающий в воздухе ногами. Рядом, над ухом, над реальностью, над безумием, тихо смеётся Мана и мягко касается волос тёплой рукой без перчатки. И Аллен успокаивается, поддаётся иллюзии, обману или выдумке своего разума — разве что Неа слишком похож на себя и притягивает ближе, хватая за руку и едва не падая с крыши, утягивая-утягивая-утягивая Аллена за собой. _В сотый, а может и в тысячный раз,_ — думает Аллен, который носил большие очки и чьи волосы горели огнём закатного солнца.

Аллен — это безбилетник, который попал сюда по ошибке, принося за собою проблемы в лице Чистой силы, изломанного разваливающегося сознания и Неа, как вечного спутника жизни. Непонятно даже, настоящий ли он, остатки силы Ноя или же личная шизофрения учёного Аллена Уолкера, который имел прекрасную память и не страдал самообманом. Аллен — это человек со сломанным возрастом, которому далеко не пятнадцать, но и не пятьдесят, и не сто, и не тысяча лет; по правде говоря, _они_ не помнят дат и цифр, <i>кто считает, в самом деле?</i> Аллен — застрявшее на перепутье Нечто, неподдающееся контролю и изменениям извне, потому нужно дать Ему свободу, приглядывать и не дать ненароком разрушить Три-ни-Сетте — Кавахира никогда не думал, что в его мире произойдёт что-то подобное, придёт кто-то подобный. Но Аллен был приятным собеседником, великолепным умным человеком, который давно выбрался из рамок этого понятия. Ной внутри него тоже знал множество любопытных вещей, но Неа признавал, что для их высоко-научных диалогов он слишком туп, а потом уходил стучать иллюзорными пальцами на таком же иллюзорном фортепьяно; Исполнитель играл непревзойдённо, лучше, чем когда-либо мог сыграть человек, _слишком завораживающее даже для бессмертного существа._

Аллен — проклятый во всех смыслах человек. Проклят телом, разумом, душой, силой, вторым соседом по черепушке. Аллен — решение всех их проблем и злобное воплощение бед своего родного спасённого мира, который позабыл о своём герое. Аллен — вполне мог бы понести на своих плечах всю тяжесть Системы Равновесия, лишь вздыхая и смеясь с призраками мёртвых друзей-семьи ближайшую вечность.

Почему-то понимает здесь это всё только сам Кавахира, и немного Тсуна, который ощущает от гиперинтуиции, что Аллен мог бы им помочь, но не рискует спрашивать. Битва в разгаре, Аркобалено хотят искренне помочь и спасти — Аллен смотрит на Тсуну и гордится им, испытывая прилив собственных сил.

Аллен невпопад спрашивает сколько в мире проклятий, шаман переводит на него странный нечитаемый взгляд, где-то отчаянно продолжается сражение. Глубокий двойной фиолетовый оттенок завораживает, но Кавахира не обманывается, там на дне плещется такое тёмно-чёрное смешанное личное и ноевское безумие, которое ему, древнему Туману, и не снилось. Аллен говорит, что хотел бы понести тяжесть всех проклятий мира, и Кавахире чудится треск шаблона, хотя от этого «человека» стоило ожидать чего угодно. И улыбка искренняя, и с привкусом научной любознательности, и позади до колик в животе смеётся Неа, которого видят абсолютно все. Неа всегда смеётся, по мнению Аллена, мало кто способен слышать.

Неа утирает слёзы в уголках глаз, называет Аллена истинно сумасшедшим и сам улыбается довольно-довольно; ему нравилось происходящее до умопомрачения; он был рад, что Мана не видит до чего они оба докатились; _он бы продал и Аллена, и мир за то, чтобы ещё хоть раз увидеть оставленного где-то-там-далеко Ману._

Аллен даже не реагирует на не дружеское объятие со стороны призрака, отзеркаливая веселье на его лице и смеясь чертовски неправильно, словно этот звук ломает границы старушки Вселенной. Неа — зло знакомое, родное; единственный, кто знает Аллена, как Аллена; друг-враг в одном флаконе, который травит и возвращает к жизни. Неа позволено чуточку больше, чем другим. Неа — это семья.

Неа и Аллен — красивые черти с безумием напополам в квадратной степени, которые уживаются в одном всегда юном шрамированным теле с рыжим учёным и одной второй частью Графа; они улыбаются разно-одинаково и блестят фиолетово-золотыми глазами; они предлагают свою помощь этому миру, потому что хотят посмотреть, что случится, если они вмешаются в самый роковой момент; они оба давно не те Аллен и Неа, которые исказили время, стерев на нет Священную войну, сотни жертв, безумие Маны, смерть другого-Неа и тотальные разрушения всего мироздания. Нет, тот мир давно в прошлом; тому миру принесена на алтарь жертва в лице седого мальчишки Аллена Уолкера и отчаявшегося Неа Д. Кэмпбелла — всего лишь люди, которые любили тот мир и свою семью.

Этот мир предлагает им что-то новое, что-то забытое, что-то опасное…

…отдых _и развлечение._


End file.
